Pacthesis
'Pacthesis' Pacthesis '''(also known as the psudonyms Pacdabutt, Kami, or God', as referenced in Xolga and Mr.Toko.) She's also known by creating Sim Dates and Flash Games'.' *'Main pages of work:' Tumblr , DeviantART *'Facebook Fanpage: Hosted by LaMae and other Pacthesis fans ' 'Summary' Her real name is Amy Lang Luong. The name was picked by her grandfather as Amy revealed in a meme she did for fun. Her middle name was named after a French wartime territory in Vietnam. Amy was born in March 30, 1994, which makes her 22 years old. She was born and raised in America. Her family has total 6 members: her parents, her brother Matt, and her grandparents. She also has a few cousins around in America. Herself and her family are Vietnamese, although accepting the fact Amy herself is a Vietnamese, she says she knows very little of the language. Her parents speaks Vietnamese around the house at times. There are no informations about her place of study nor the city she lives in--she and her friends and family prefer to have some privacy on this matter. However, she once said they are "surburban people living in quiet towns". It appeared that Amy has a part-time job when she was in high school. Hobbies she has besides art are programming and collecting figures. Pacthesis halted her activities in early 2014. She had a hiatus from making games and art on deaviantART. In October 2015, LaMae - her close friend published an article notifying that Pacthesis had graduated from her university and found herself a job in professional web designing. She stopped all activities for her career, therefore her hiatus is considered permanent. It is unknown if she will ever make games again, but as LaMae stated, it is "not likely" to happen. Though such comments have been made, on July 26th 2016, Pacthesis published a deviantART journal to announce her new game page and the progress of Star Days Sim Date as fans welcomed her back. 'History of Flashwork''' from 2008 to Present Day '2008' *AW Random Raman Game: July 3rd, 2008 *Hayate Dress-up Game: July 3rd, 2008 *Lavender Spring Puzzle Game: July 5th, 2008 *'Anime Sim Date 1.0 : July 11th, 2008 *Mr. AntiTouch: August 4th, 2008 *Anime Sim Date 2.0 : September 2nd, 2008 *Anime Sim Date 0.0:September 8th, 2008 *Mr. AntiTouch 2: September 13th, 2008 *Dress Up Meh Friends: October 1st, 2008 *Saki's Web Quest: October 12th, 2008 *Sora Wright 1.0: November 2nd, 2008 *Sora Wright 2.0: November 2nd, 2008 *How to Make a Flash Dating Sim: November 12th, 2008 *Poetry Time: November 15th, 2008 *IT'S OVER 9,000: November 30th, 2008 *Sim Date 2.5 OP: December 29th, 2008 *Anime Sim Date 2.5 : December 31st, 2008 '2009 *Alix the Cat: Storybook: January 29th, 2009 *Nuclear Energy Time: February 24th, 2009 *Cafe Princess Sim Date OP: May 9th, 2009 *Bicycle Time: May 29th, 2009 *Flash Doll: School Girl: June 9th, 2009 *Stop Motion Test: July 12th, 2009 *Coffee-kun Logo: August 10th, 2009 *Professor Layton Riddle Master: August 29th, 2009 *Flash Dollhouse: Friends: September 12th, 2009 *Carrot Loves You Yeah: September 20th, 2009 *Festival Days Sim Date : June 16th, 2009 '2010' *Don't ask: January 27th, 2010 *Wonderland Days Sim Date : January 31st, 2010 *Crucible Time: February 16th, 2010 *Voca Cafe: March 5th, 2010 *SpongeBob DesuPants: March 21st, 2010 *Just Be Friends: March 24th, 2010 *http://pacthesis.deviantart.com/art/I-Wish-They-d-All-Just-Die-158645622%7CI Wish They'd All Just Die: March 27th, 2010 *Another Days Sim Date: April 1st, 2010 *Project Toaster1 2 3: April 28th, 2010 *Rainbow Girl Lance Version: July 29th, 2010 *Idol Days Sim Date : August 5th, 2010 *Flash Doll: Makeover Girl: August 17th, 2010 *AI Series 01: Tomo: August 17th, 2010 *Kingdom Days Sim Date : September 5th, 2010 *Sim Character Map: September 6th, 2010 *Flash Cards Time: September 10th, 2010 *Q n A: September 26th, 2010 *Bad Voice Acting: October 13th, 2010 *Alchemy Time: October 16th, 2010 *Anime Sim Date 3.0: October 19th, 2010 *Rainbow Girl: All Boys Edition: November 9th, 2010 *Idol Days: EmersonXDevin: November 20th, 2010 *Ai Series 02: Oz: December 6th, 2010 '2011' *Chrono Days Sim Date TRAILER: January 1st, 2011 *Chrono Days Sim Date : February 18th, 2011 *Sim Character Bio: March 6th, 2011 *HIDE: March 27th, 2011 *Another Days Sim Date 2: April 1st, 2011 *Brachytherapy Time: April 7th, 2011 *what the crap i've been doing: May 17th, 2011 *Xolga and Mr.Toko 1 : June 13th, 2011 *Xolga and Mr.Toko 2 : June 16th, 2011 *Xolga and Mr.Toko 3 : June 21st, 2011 *Xolga and Mr.Toko 4 : June 27th, 2011 *what: June 28th, 2011 *Xolga and Mr.Toko 5 : June 30th, 2011 *Xolga and Mr.Toko 6 : July 24th, 2011 *Xolga and Mr.Toko 7 : August 3rd, 2011 *Xolga and Mr.Toko 8 : August 9th, 2011 *Xolga and Mr.Toko 9 : August 11th, 2011 *Xolga and Mr.Toko Song List: August 15th, 2011 *Xolga and Mr.Toko Bonus Extra : August 16th, 2011 *Lunar Days Sim Date TRIALER: November 20th, 2012 *Pacdabutt's Sims 3 Antics: December 25th, 2011 '2012' *Lunar Days Sim Date : January 1st, 2012 *Xolga and Mr.Toko Again 1 : January 29th, 2012 *Xolga and Mr.Toko Again 2 : February 2nd, 2012 *march on, sirs: February 19th, 2012 *Xolga and Mr.Toko Again 3 : February 26th, 2012 *Xolga and Mr.Toko Again 4 : March 11th, 2012 *Xolga and Mr.Toko Again 5 : March 29th, 2012 *Another Days Sim Date 3: April 1st, 2012 *onward!: April 6th, 2012 *Xolga and Mr.Toko Again 6 : April 16th, 2012 *Xolga and Mr.Toko Again 7 : April 27th, 2012 *Xolga and Mr.Toko Again 8 : May 13th, 2012 *Xolga and Mr.Toko Again Song List : May 21st, 2012 *More of Pacdabutt's Sims 3 Antics: May 24th, 2012 *Xolga and Mr.Toko Trailer : May 31st, 2012 *Ai Like Hamburger (english faildub): June 7th, 2012 *WHY IS THE INTERNET SO FUNNY: June 19th, 2012 *Memory Days Sim Date : August 12th, 2012 *The Origin of Gary Stu :August 18th, 2012 *oh shiiiiiii: October 3rd, 2012 *Number Days Sim Date : December 1st, 2012 *making of number days: December 3rd, 2012 *Number Days song list: December 5th, 2012 *even more of pacdabutts sim antics: December 6th, 2012 '2013' *Rainbow Days Sim Date: April 1st, 2013 *Star Days Sims Date: work in progress.